For Richer Or Poorer
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: chapter 15 is up! BRUCAS! All the characters will be involved. Lucas and his friends Haley, Mouth, Skills and Jake are from the poor side of town. Brooke, Chase, Nathan, Rachel and Peyton are the popular rich kids! xxxx
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I've got a new story! And this time, it's not a Naley… but it's a Brucas! It has a slightly different storyline than in the show, but you'll understand it, once you begin to read it… Read and Review, please! Love And Kisses! _

* * *

**For Richer Or Poorer**

****

Brooke Davis…

I bet she must be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Long brown hair.

Amazing brown eyes.

Always nicely dressed.

And most importantly, she's not afraid to say what she thinks.

Not everyone is such a big fan of her, most of the guys just like her because she's hot.

But I like her, because I know there's more to her than her looks.

I recently got accepted into the school's basketball team.

Guess who is a cheerleader there?

Off course!

Brooke Davis...

My best friend Haley calls me crazy.

Probably because I talk about her non-stop and I can't stop staring at her when she's near.

She is just so flawless.

If there does exist something perfect, I'm sure it's Brooke Davis.

Let me tell you what happened yesterday:

I was walking to school with Haley, when Brooke and her friends passed us.

"Hey! You're that boy from the Candice café, right?" some girl asked.

"Karen's café." Brooke corrected her.

She looked me right in the eye.

"Right." I smiled.

"He's actually pretty cute." Some blond girl stated, while glancing at me.

"For a poor guy!" another girl laughed.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled. "He's actually pretty cute period." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I started to blush.

"You have a boyfriend, Brooke, remember?" her best friend asked.

"Yes, Peyton, I remember and shut up."

Chase was her boyfriend.

Some fraud who had pretended to be a clean teen so that he could hook up with girls.

Even Brooke had been a clean teen for a while.

That was hilarious...

Suddenly a car stopped right beside us.

Loud Hip Hop music was playing.

Chase and his 'little friends' were checking me and Haley out.

"Hey, baby, wanna take a ride with us?" Chase asked Haley.

Haley frowned at him.

Before she could answer him, I answered him instead.

"Keep moving, Chase, nodbody here needs to see your disgusting face or hear your lame pick up lines."

"Oooooh!" The guys laughed.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at me.

She was clearly impressed.

Hey, even I was impressed.

I couldn't believe what I had just said.

I turned my head and saw Haley staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"You go, Luke" she laughed.

"Come on, Brooke, get in the car." Chase commanded her.

"I think I'd rather walk with Luke here." She smiled at me.

Chase threw me a mean look.

"It's actually Lucas, but my friends call me Luke." I stumbled.

Brooke took my hand and started walking.

"So, Luke it is." She whispered.

"Fine!" Chase yelled. "If you wanna walk with that poor loser, you should just go ahead!"

"We would like a ride, Chase!" the other girls begged.

They all got in.

"Haley, are you coming?" I yelled to Haley.

She was still staring at me with her mouth open.

She slowly followed me and Brooke.

The loud Hip Hop music passed us while Chase was screaming things like 'loser' and 'poor guy'.

Brooke shook her head.

"Sometimes he just needs to remember that I'm not his little slavegirl, you know?" she said.

I nodded.

"This is Haley, by the way." I pointed at her.

Haley smiled reluctantly.

"Oh!" Brooke smiled. "So that's her name!"

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's just that everybody calls you TutorGirl." Brooke explained.

Haley stopped walking.

"Excuse me, what?" She yelled.

Brooke started laughing.

I was biting my lip.

"Well, Hales, you do tutor people, right?"

Haley frowned at me.

"Well, Brooke sleeps with a lot of people, but I don't call her SlutGirl, huh?" she yelled.

Brooke stopped laughing and looked at Haley.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." Haley stuttered.

"No, it's fine." She whispered.

"She was just joking, Brooke." I tried to console her.

"She's right." Brooke said. "I know people think that about me."

"But you're not like that!" I said.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

Brooke looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Thanks, Luke."

Haley glanced at her watch.

"We need to move, people!" she said.

"All right, TutorGirl!" Brooke yelled.

I snorted.

"You, shut up, SlutGirl!" she laughed.

"Hey! Let's call it even, all right?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed.

* * *

When we reached the school gates, Brooke started to walk a little faster, so that we couldn't catch up with her anymore.

"Hey, wait…"

I interrupted Haley by pulling her back.

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"We're from different worlds, Hales." I said. "We can talk when nobody sees us, but when we're at school, we don't know eachother, get it?"

Haley stared straight ahead of her.

Brooke was standing with her friends while Chase was wrapping his arms around her.

She quickly glanced at us.

I tried to smile, but she was already heading back to the conversation.

Mouth was heading towards us.

His real name was Marvin McFadden, but everybody called him Mouth.

"Hi, guys!" he greated us. "Guess what?!"

"You've got a girlfriend!" Haley acted excited. "Oh, wait, scratch that."

I started laughing.

"Very funny, Hales, but no." He pushed her a little. "I'm shooting the pictures at the prom!"

Neither of us actually reacted.

"Hello!" He yelled in our face. "The prom! In two weeks! Pictures! Me!"

"Shut Up! Oh my gosh, hat's SO awesome!" Haley acted like some cheerleader.

I snorted.

"What's awesome?" someone interrupted us.

"Jake!" Haley yelled.

She gave him a big hug.

Sometimes I secretly think they should hook up.

They looked absolutely perfect together.

But Jake already had the hots for someone else.

I'm not gonna tell you who, though!

He hadn't been on a date since his last girlfriend left him to move to … somewhere.

Nikki, was her name.

That bitch.

I'm glad he's not with her anymore.

She was a snobby rich kid.

And let me tell you something, rich kids don't mix with us.

Poor kids have other priorities.

Oh my god… I sound pretty lame now, don't I?

But It's the truth.

Although, I think me and Brooke would make a nice mixture…

I think I'm going to ask her to the prom.

Chase wouldn't mind, would he?

* * *

**So, what do you think?? Should I continue? Ps next time Nathan, Rachel, Skills and Peyton will make their appearance! Xxxxxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thnx for the reviews ;-) and don't worry, there's a lot of Brucas coming your way. I like Brucas way better than Leyton, haha :-p Love And Kisses._

* * *

**You should let me love you******

"you're crazy, dawg!" Skills yelled at me.

"What's so crazy about it?" I asked.

"Well, maybe the fact that you're going to ask out the most popular girl in school, or … maybe the fact that she's dating the most popular guy in school and I'm kinda guessing they're going to the prom together."

"I just want to take her to the prom, why would that bother Chase?"

Skills raised his eyebrows en shook his head.

"I can't believe you're not afraid of him…" he said.

"Afraid?" I snorted. "Why in heavens name would I be afraid of him?"

"You don't know, do you?" he said myteriously.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

Skills looked around to make sure nobody was eardropping and then bowed his head towards me.

"Chase and his buddies are part of some kind of 'gang' " he whispered.

I bursted out laughing.

Skills frowned at me.

"You're kidding, right?" I smirked.

"You can laugh all you want, dawg, but the truth is they're really dangerous and they've pulled a lot of crap." He whispered.

When I saw the serious look on his face, I immediately got serious too.

"What do you mean, what did they do?" I asked.

"Let's just say they threaten people daily and sometimes they even rob stores and houses." He whispered, still looking around carefully.

"You're serious?" I asked, still doubtful.

I just couldn't imagine that idiotic Chase doing those things.

Skills nodded with his eyes shut as if he was telling me something terribel.

"Who else is in that … gang?" I kept asking.

Skills bowed forward again.

"It's Chase, Nathan, Felix and Tim." He whispered.

I snorted.

"Tim? Ridiculous Tim?" I laughed.

"He might be stupid, but he aint afraid to be bad, you know what I mean?"

I bursted out in laughter again.

I just couldn't help it.

It felt as if I had just landed in some ghetto and Tim just didn't fit in that picture.

"What's up, guys?"

Haley tapped me on the shoulder and gave me and Skills a hug.

"What are you so happy about?" Skills asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she mumbled.

Me and Skills grinned at eachother.

"Right…" I teased her.

"It's just that someone surprised me today." She explained.

"Who? What? Where? When?" I nagged.

Haley laughed.

"It's nothing really."

"Would you just tell us, dawg?" Skills yelled.

"Only if you stop calling me dawg! You're not on MTV, all right?" she said.

I started to laugh.

Skills frowned at us.

"Just now, Nathan asked me if I could tutor him, because we're almost going to college and he's afraid he won't be good enough… he actually said some very touching things…" she smiled.

Skills snorted.

I wasn't really amused….

I didn't trust that Nathan guy before, and now that Skills had told me those things, I really didn't trust him!

Haley noticed my reaction.

"Why the familiar brooding look?" she asked suspiciously.

"When are you tutoring him?" I asked.

It actually crossed my mind that I could go spy on them.

Haley raised one eyebrow.

"And you need to know this because…"

"Because you know about our history with Dan and my mom and … well, him being a jerk and all… I just don't think that tutoring him would be such a great idea."

Haley rolled her eyes and clacked her tongue.

"Hales, I think he's right." Skills added.

"I am just tutoring the guy! Everybody deserves help and so does he. I'm going to give him a shot, whether you two like it or not! You know, maybe he's not the person everyone thinks he is!"

She turned around and walked away.

I shook my head.

"Wow, short temper." Skills smiled.

I tried to smile about it too, but I couldn't… I was too worried about her.

What was Nathan up to?

Everybody knew me and Haley were best friends and off course there were rumors about us being a couple…

We're not a couple, we're just very close.

We don't see eachother that way, but people just don't seem to get that.

* * *

All of the guys were changing their clothes after basketball practice.

Me, Chase, Nathan and Tim were the only ones there.

Everyone else had already left.

I 'accidently' overheard their conversation.

They could have at least tried to whisper, but no… they were practically shouting.

Chase : So, twelve O'clock at the busstation, all right?

Tim : which busstation?

Nathan : -sigh- Tim, just meet us at the regular spot.

Chase : So, Nathan, you remind Felix to bring the material

Nathan : are we really going to ask that dude? Last time he almost screw up because of some salesgirl!

Chase : we need him, Nathan, he's the only one who knows how to handle the locks

Tim : I can handle the locks! And that's not all I can handle… -goofy laugh-

_Nathan smacks Tim._

_Tim rubs his head._

Suddenly Chase turns to me.

"What are you doing here?" he yells at me.

"I… I'm changing my clothes." I stutter.

Chase nods his head at me and Nathan approaches me.

He pushes me against the lockers and holds his fist right in front of my face.

"What did you hear?" Chase asks.

"Look, I don't care what you guys are talking about, okay, I wasn't listening to your crap!" I started to get nervous.

Nathan looked me right in the eye.

"That's nice, 'cause if you did hear something and someone else would, let's say accidentally, find out…" Chase threatened me.

"What's her name could get into some serious trouble, right, Nathan?"

Nathan smirked.

I bit my lip.

"You stay away from Haley!" I yelled at him.

"Off course we will. You can count on it. Kinda like we can count on you not telling anybody about this little conversation, cappice?" Chase tried to sound cool.

Cappice?

What, did he think he was a mob boss or something?

That arrogant piece of shit.

I nodded my head.

I would never risk Haley getting hurt.

Tim bursted out in laughter.

"Shut up." Nathan yelled.

Tim immediately closed his mouth and acted serious.

It was pretty clear that Tim was the dumb one who just followed orders, Chase was the leader and Nathan was the muscles.

And from what I had heard Felix was the handy and convenient one.

They had everything they needed.

Except for intelligence, maybe.

I doubt Chase is very smart, he just knows how to threaten people.

Skills entered the locker room.

He took a glance at the four of us.

"There you are!" he laughed "Are you coming?"

I could tell he knew something was going on.

Why else would I be talking to the three of them?

* * *

After Nathan, Chase and Tim had left the locker room, Skills came to sit next to me.

He looked at me with these big questioning eyes.

"Looked like a nice little conversation you had going on there?" he smiled.

I stared at the ground.

Nathan was asking Haley to tutor him, so that he could control me.

Is that what they do?

They try to control everybody in school by controlling their weak spot?

They were right… Haley was my weak spot.

And I would never put her at risk.

No matter what.

I would make sure Nathan didn't get to her.

And now it was certain…. I was going to ask Brooke to the prom.

She deserved so much better than that scumbag!

"Hello?" Skills interrupted my thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I need to make Brooke see the real Chase…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I nodded my head and walked towards the hallway.

"Hey, Luke!" Skills yelled. "Just don't do anything stupid, all right?"

I'll try ...

But we all do stupid things when we're in love, don't we?

* * *

**What did you think? I know, not all the characters are introduced yet, but I'm working on it ;-) xxxxxx.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me ;-) the more reviews, the faster I continue to write :-p Enjoy part three. Love And Kisses.

* * *

_

**You Don't Deserve Her**

I was shooting some hoops on the rivercourt when I heard a pair of high heels approaching me.

I immediately recognized the sound of Brooke's shoes.

I quickly brushed my hand through my hair and turned around.

My smile faded when I saw it was Haley.

"Hales?" I said, clearly dissapointed.

"Well, you look happy to see me… who were you expecting?" she laughed.

I glanced at her shoes.

"They're new. You like 'em?" she asked hopefuly.

I frowned.

"You don't like them…" Haley sighed.

"No, it's not that, I just don't think it's your style."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" I asked suspiciously.

Haley didn't answer me.

She turned around and walked away.

"Hales!" I yelled. "It was just a question."

I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"I really don't trust the guy." I whispered.

"The shoes were on sale, so I bought them! You don't trust me, do you? I'm your best friend!" Haley said.

I hugged her.

"That's exactly why I don't want you to get involved with someone like him."

Haley giggled.

"What's so funny?" I pulled back.

"Involved?" she smiled. "You sound like Elizabeth from Pride And Prejudice."

Looked like we were friends again...

Suddenly Haley had a serious look on her face.

"I have to tell you something, though." She whispered. "I do like him. He's actually a really nice guy and we can talk well."

I stared at her.

Without saying a word I hugged her again.

"please be careful, Hales."

I wanted to tell her what his intentions were, but I knew she wouldn't believe me and she'd probably think I didn't trust her again.

"I thought you'd freak out on me." Haley smiled.

We were interrupted by some footsteps.

"You're telling everybody that you're not a couple… just really close friends. Well… I can see how close you guys are, 'cause you're practically in eachothers pants. " a familiar voice stated.

Some guys were laughing in the background.

I quickly moved away from Haley and looked in the direction where the voices were coming from.

Off course… Nathan and his little hoe posse.

He gave me a mad look.

It almost seemed as if he was jealous.

Nathan looked at Haley and his look became much softer.

Oh God.

Maybe he really did like her.

No, that couldn't be.

He was just playing her.

Nathan moved his look back to me.

"Let's play a game." He dared me.

I snorted.

"We haven't got enough players." I said.

"We don't need any other players. Just you and me. One on one." He grinned. "Your girlfriend can watch."

"He's not my…"

Haley didn't finish her sentence.

We both knew it didn't matter whether we told him a hundred times or one time.

He would keep saying it, just to piss us off.

Haley walked towards a bench to sit herself down.

With her high heels on, she walked very gracefuly.

Or you could call it sexy, but like I said, I don't see her that way.

Nathan saw it too.

He was staring right at her ass.

I tossed him the ball and shook him back to reality.

The fact that he liked her seemed even worse than him playing her.

The guys also sat themselves down and some of them even tried to hit on Haley.

She ignored them, though.

And again I saw that jealous look on Nathan his face.

I had never seen him look at any girl like that.

He started to dribble and ran besides me.

* * *

Haley stormed at me with her arms open.

"You won!" she yelled.

Nathan didn't make a sound nor a movement.

"Dude, what happened? You lost!" some guy said.

Suddenly Nathan's face looked extremely mad.

He walked up to me and pushed me.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem, bastard!" he yelled.

Bastard?

Dan popped in my mind and I started to get angry.

I heard Haley take a deep breath and whisper : "Let's go, Luke."

I was about to follow her advice and turn around when he pushed me again.

And this time a lot harder.

As a reflex, I pushed him back.

He slipped and fell on the floor.

All of his buddies were laughing at him.

Oh God.

Now I had really pissed him off.

I had to apologize.

"I'm so s…"

Before I could finish my sentence he had got up to hit me right in the face.

"Lucas!" I heard Haley scream.

I tried to get up, but the coward kicked me in my stomach.

He pulled back his foot, ready to give me another kick, when Haley stepped between us.

"Nathan." She said calmly. "Walk away."

Nathan stared at her and again his expression softened.

He put his foot back on the ground and nodded quickly.

He turned around.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

His buddies mumbled a little in confusion and then followed him.

"He listened to that chick!" I heard one of them say.

Haley helped me up.

"You… control him or something." I smiled.

My entire face hurt.

"I guess I'm his weak spot." She smiled.

I froze.

Weak spot.

Haley was my weak spot too.

How could Nathan ever take advantage of her if he liked her that much?

"You're bleeding." Haley whispered, while carressing my lip.

A shiver went down my spine.

Her touch was extremely soft.

I knew why Nathan liked Haley so much.

She was so … real.

She was the most beautiful person I knew.

On the inside and on the outside.

I smiled.

"Auwch!" I nagged.

My lip hurt really bad.

Haley laughed and wrapped her arm around me.

"Let's take care of that."

We started to walk to my house.

"So…" I smiled. "Some charming fellow you've got there."

We both laughed.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep.

I put on my hoody and went off to the rivercourt with my basketball.

When I got there, I saw someone sitting on the bench.

It was dark, so I couldn't recognize who it was.

I put on my hood and started to dribble the ball.

After about fifteen minutes or so, I heard someone call my name.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"It's me." Some girl said.

I walked over to the bench and took of my hood as soon as I saw who was sitting there.

"Brooke?" I asked.

I sat down on the bench and she looked me straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I could see that she had been crying.

"Chase?" I asked

She nodded.

I shook my head.

She started to cry softly.

I put her hair behind her ear and hugged her.

I could feel her cry on my shoulder.

Her body was shaking and she was shivering.

I took off my hoody and gave it to her.

She smiled and put it on.

She blew into her hands and stared at the floor.

For about ten minutes neither of us said a word.

But it wasn't an oquerd silence.

More of a magical moment.

It was perfect.

We were staring at our shadows in front of us on the floor.

A soft breeze blew through our hair and a few stars twingled bravely in the darkness.

I gently scooped a little.

"He's not a very nice person, you know." She whispered.

I listened to her without saying a word.

I had never met anyone with such a beautiful voice.

A little hoarse, but very sexy and soft.

I felt bad about the fact that I was admiring her in stead of comforting her.

I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"You deserve so much better, Brooke." I whispered. "You deserve someone who loves every single thing about you and who tells you that every single day."

She didn't make a sound, so I continued.

"Someone who notices the way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to look cute… or the way you look when you're really concentrating in class… or the way you smile everytime the teacher says 'but' in class… or the way…"

Suddenly Brooke sat up straight.

She kissed me.

I was so caught of guard that I didn't even close my eyes.

She quickly pulled back and smiled.

"I've … uh … got to go." She whispered.

She jumped of the bench and walked away.

I jus sat there, staring at my shadow and listening to the wind.

I smiled and blew in my hands.

I'm in love with Brooke Davis…

And she KISSED me!!!

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Xxxxxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews ;-) It's nice to have so many fans :-) I hope you continue to enjoy it… Love And Kisses._

* * *

** Trouble is on its way**

I floated to school on a cloud.

But when I got there, I quickly felt miserable.

She was standing with him again.

He glanced at me and had a huge smirk on his face.

He was so annoying!

I searched for Haley, but I couldn't find her.

I went to sit down on one of the benches..

Brooke totally ignored me.

That hurt pretty bad.

First she kisses me and then she acts like I don't exist.

If Chase only knew…

Suddenly I saw Haley.

She was talking to Nathan.

This day just couldn't get any better, could it?

I was about to walk up to her when the bell rang.

Basketball practice was up.

I was planning to scare Nathan away from Haley once and for all!

When I entered the loccer room, he was changing his clothes and talking to Tim.

I approached him and looked at him from head to toe.

He snorted.

"Trying to be tough?" he laughed.

I bit my lip.

"Look…" I whispered between my teeth. "I kept my promise, so you leave her alone."

He blinked his eyes.

"If I see you near her one more time… well… let's say it will not be a pleasant experience."

He pushed me back.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"You tell me." I smiled.

He was about to answer me when the cheerleaders walked through the locker room.

They always had to walk through this room when they wanted to get to the gym.

As usual everybody was making some 'ooooooh'-sounds.

Nathan kept frowning at me.

Our staring was interrupted by two arms around my neck.

"Good luck, Scott!" Haley yelled excitedly.

I thought I was getting a heart attack.

"Haley? You're…"

"A cheerleader" Haley finished my sentence, while making a little turn. "One of the girls switched schools and Brooke asked me to fill in!"

She seemed as surprised as me.

Brooke walked by and winked at me.

Nathan noticed and raised an eyebrow at me.

I did the same.

Haley looked around to see who I was frowning at..

"Good luck to you too, Scott2." she smiled at him.

"I believe you mean Scott1." He smiled arrogantly.

Haley giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

She followed the group of cheerleaders and I just stood there in some kind of a trance.

"Brooke needed an extra, so I recommended her." Nathan said without looking at me.

I blinked a few times to get back to reality.

"I personaly rhink she looks hot." He continued. "But I bet you're thinking the same, 'cause you're obviously in love with her."

My mouth fell open.

Nathan Scott was jealous of me!

I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it any sooner.

"Yeah, we're in love." I suddenly spilled out.

Word vomit!

His eyes widened.

"I know… we tell everybody we're just friends, but clearly we're totally in love."

Don't ask why I was saying all of this… I just wanted him to back off.

His head became the colour of a tomatoe.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" I kept pushing his buttons. "Everytime I see her, I just want to hug and kiss her... so that's what I do."

I winked at him.

He turned around and walked into the gym.

I laughed.

What an idiot.

Hopefuly it would work.

* * *

During the game a couple of balls accidentally hit me.

And all of them were thrown by Nathan.

By the seventh ball I was sick of it and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you knock it off, you jealous bastard?" I yelled.

His face was filled with anger.

"Who's the bastard, huh?" he grinned.

I ran up to him and pushed him against the floor.

He grabbed my legs and tackled me.

Our teammates intervened and pulled him off me.

When they tried to calm Nathan down, he just ran off the court.

I brushed my hand through my hair and noticed everybody was staring at me.

I nervously scratched my head.

The coach got pretty mad and I got sent to the bench.

The hell did I care.

I burried my head in my hands and sighed.

When I felt a hand on my back, I immediatly sat up straight.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

Oh… so now she's talking to me?

I was actually pretty mad at her, but the moment she talked to me I forgot about everyting else and the only thing that mattered was to be near her.

I was about to answer when Peyton called her.

"I've got to go."

And she was gone…

God… this was a crappy day!

* * *

Yet another sleepless night, I went down to the park.

Sometimes I even fell asleep there.

I had been lying on the river court for about half an hour with my eyes closed when I felt someone leaning over me.

Brooke!

She laid herself down next to me.

We didn't talk for about ten minutes.

Suddenly she took my hand.

"I wish I were a spirit right now, so that I could fly over us and see the image of our bodies lying next to eachother."

Oh crap… did I just say that out loud?!

Brooke turned her head to me and smiled.

"Me too." She said.

She didn't laugh at me…

"You know… people think I'm just some slut who doesn't have any feelings, but the truth is I just act like that, because I have this stupid thought that I have to stick to my image…" she suddenly started to talk to me. "People think I'm dumb and shallow… so I act like it."

She looked me in the eye.

"Does that make me a coward." She whispered.

I smiled and tapped her nose playfuly.

"I think everybody does that, but not many people think about it. You do. So, clearly, you're not dumb at all. And I don't think you're shallow either. I just think that the people you hang out with have a big influence on all of us."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know the night is not the same as the day: that all things are different, that the things of the night cannot be explained in the day, because they do not then exist, and the night can be a dreadful time for lonely people once their loneliness has started." she whispered.

I stared at her.

"Ernest Hemingway." I smiled.

She smiled too.

"That's why I always come here at night." She explained.

I nodded.

"Beautiful and smart."

Was that out loud again?

I mentaly hit myself on the head.

She looked me in the eye again.

"Would you go to the prom with me?" she whispered shyly.

Shyly! As if I was going to say no…?!

I thought I was going to choke.

I couldn't bring out a word, so I nodded for like fifty times in a row.

She laughed and brushed through my hair.

"I feel like we're soulmates." She smiled.

"I think we just might me." I winked at her.

* * *

I decided to pass by Haley's house, before heading home.

When I got there, I saw two dark figures walking down her doorsteps.

I stopped to spy on them.

I couldn't understand what they were saying, but occasionnaly, I understood some of the words.

"I had a nice time tonight" I heard Haley say.

I saw her hugging some guy, but I couldn't tell who he was.

Haley walked back up the steps and the guy came this way.

Oh God!

He was heading to my direction.

I searched for some place I could hide.

The bushes!

I quickly jumped into them and because I couldn't see anything in the dark I fell down right on my ass.

Auwch!

I had fallen into something thorny and itchy.

When the guy passed the bushes, I saw who he was.

Off course…

Why not?

Nathan!

This day was the crappiest day in human history!

Or at least in my history…

Suddenly I saw this gigantic spider crawling over my pants.

I had to bite my lip to keep me from screaming.

I tried to shake it off, but I failed.

As I was shaking my pants, I fell out off the bushes.

Again, I landed on my ass, but this time a little harder, on the sidewalk.

"Is anybody there?" I heard Haley yell.

I quickly crawled up and got the hell out of there.

My ass hurt as hell and I could barely walk.

Was this day ever going to end?!

* * *

**What did you think? ;-) Let me know! And if you have suggestions or requests, you're always welcome to tell me! Xxxxxxxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews again! At the bottom, you will find a special thanks to all of you! Therefore, this chapter is shorter than the other ones. Enjoy! Love And Kisses._

* * *

  
**Secret admirer**

When I woke up, I saw I had received a message.

While closing my eyes again, I reached for my cell.

Message : "Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts."

What the hell was this?

The number was hidden.

"Who is this?" I answered.

I immediately got an answer.

Message : "To conceal anything from those to whom I am attached, is not in my nature. I can never close my lips where I have opened my heart."

I dediced to ignore it and walk to school.

But when I arrived there, I got yet another message.

"It opens the lungs, washes the countenance, exercises the eyes, and softens down the temper; so cry away."

Suddenly I realized something… these were all poems by Charles Dickens.

Haley was standing next to her locker.

I walked up to her and before I even had the chance to tell her about what happened, she started to raddle.

"I found something at the library today. The girl behind the desk gave it to me. She said it was for you."

Haley handed me 'A tale of two cities'.

By… guess who…

I sighed.

"Who was the girl?" I asked.

"The librarian girl. But it was given to her by someone else… I don't know who, though, sorry." Haley smiled. "I think you might have a secret admirer!"

I snorted. "Right!"

Haley shook her head.

"You're not ugly, Luke."

"Excuse me, what?" I teased her.

"Nothing!" she laughed.

"Did I just hear that?" I kept going.

She playfuly smacked me on the head.

* * *

The next class was history.

I wasn't a big fan of history, so I decided to read the book.

When I was flipping through the pages, I found a little note.

"Meet me at the library now."

Now?

When was now?

Now, when I had got the book or now now?

Totally confused I dropped my pencil.

There was a little note on the floor that said 'now!'.

Oh my God!

I had a stalker.

This was really weird.

How did she know I would have found that?

I looked around.

Peyton was in this class.

-Yeah, right.

Haley was in this class.

-Cough!

Brooke was in this class.

-Could it be?

There were also a couple of other girls, but I had no idea who could have done this.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher.

He nodded annoyed and waved his hand, instructing me to make it quick.

After I had left the classroom, I sneaked into the library.

When I switched the light on, I could see a girl sitting by the window.

She was staring outside, while holding a book.

I approached her.

She heard me and looked up.

I smiled at her.

She was really pretty!

Your typical Latina with black hair and brown eyes.

"You made it" she smiled.

She had a cute accent.

"So, you're my stalker?" I laughed.

She nodded.

I had expected a creepy, ugly girl.

But this girl wasn't creepy, nor ugly.

"I'm Anna Tagarro." She said with her cute, little accent.

"Lucas Scott… but you probably knew that."

She nodded again.

"I've been having this huge crush on you, ever since I started going to school here." She explained.

She kinda looked like someone I knew… but who?

"I think you know my brother…" she smiled, as if she could read my mind.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Suddenly we heard something in the hallway.

"Who's skipping class over here?" we heard someone yell.

We quickly hid under the table.

Someone came in and searched through the room.

He mumbled something and left.

Anna took my hand and led me to the hallway.

"We need to get to class, before they find out it's us." She whispered.

"Wait…" I said.

"I'll be seeing you." She winked at me.

She walked away, without looking back.

* * *

I went back to class too.

"We'll talk about a famous writer today." The teacher was explaining, when I sat down. "You should all know him."

He wrote the name on the blackboard and Haley turned around to smile at me.

'Charles Dickens'

I secretly smiled.

I did have a secret admirer…

A pretty one!

* * *

**A little note to my reviewers. You deserve it ;-) I really like the reviews, so I'll try to reply : **

* * *

**  
**

**Ixia1 : I'm glad you luv it :-D And Chase and Nathan aren't that bad, don't worry ;-) they're just trying to be tough. xxx**

**Catcat51092 : thanks ;-) I'll always update quite quickly. xxx**

**Tinycapricorn12 : Thanks for saying you love it! I'll keep writing. By the way, yes, it was Brucas ;-) The rivercourt is kinda their place…xxx**

**Potato92 : I'm glad you understand Brooke's character. I'm trying to express her true feelings. Don't worry, Haley and Lucas are just good friends. They're just !really! close. And by the way, I've read some of your fics, and you have great ideas too! But thanks! I love your reviews! You're sweet :-D xxx**

**Stellame : I think they're a sweet couple too! Naley is also cute, though! I'm trying to explain their romance as good as possible. Thanks for the compliment! xxx**

**Trhill4life : I like the way Haley controls Nathan too :-D I love writing about it. You won't have to wait long until the next update. I'm glad you like it! xxx**

**Brucas2006 : you might like to know, there are more Brucas kisses coming up ;-) And the thing you hoped that would happen, well, it happened:-D xxx**

**MelissasEagles : I'm glad you liked the update. Hopefuly you'll like this one too. I don't know the book 'the outsiders', though. Sorry ;-) I'll look it up! And it's cute Haley is his weak spot, huh ;-) xxx**

**Peytonsmiror : I noticed you've been commenting my other story too. Thanks a lot! Love your reviews ;-) I'm glad you gave this story a shot, although it isn't a Naley. -Hug!- Xxx**

**BrookeandLucas : thanks! I try my best to update soon. Xxx**

**HALEYANDNATHAN23 : I'm thinking about getting Skills and Bevan together ;-) Good idea! Xxx**

**B(little star which probably isn't shown by FF) : I'm glad you like the idea ;-) I hope you keep reading! Xxx**

**Othcrs23 : there will be tons of drama! Trust me ;-) thanks for the comment, Caitlyn! Xxx**

**Justlikebrooke : you were my first comment! Thanks for the advice. But fanfiction kinda changes my stories. I hope it won't keep you from reading them Thanks for the compliment, Lynn! Do you like the rest of the story so far?Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I'm a little late with this, but this chapter is a valentine special ;-) I wanted to write a special chapter today, because it's a special day! It's my SuperSweet Sixteen! Enjoy! Love And Kisses._

* * *

**Roses Are Red, Ravens Are Blue**

Today is… Valentine's Day!

I seriously hate this day!

Probably because I've never had a Valentine before.

The worst part is the fact that the school organises this thing for a good cause.

You can send roses to people, anonymous or signed, and the freshmen deliver them.

Off course, every year all of the popular people receive flowers.

I've never received a rose before.

None of my friends have.

Maybe this year was going to be different?

Probably not...

When I got to school, there was a lot of commotion in the hallway.

Freshmen were being bothered by people asking them if they would get a rose.

But the freshmen had received specific orders telling them to keep their mouths shut.

I noticed Haley, trying to move through the large group of people.

I waved my arm and she came up to me.

"Seems like the witch hunt has begun." She said theatricaly.

I smiled dreamy.

"I wish I had a witch to hunt." I whispered.

As soon as Haley realised what I had said she looked at me quite funny.

"That… came out weird." I laughed.

"Indeed it did!" Haley yelled.

"So, Brooke is a witch?" She teased me.

I shushed her.

Brooke was standing a little further and she could hear us.

"She's with Chase." I said dissapointed.

"Yeah, but for how long?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, I hear things." She said mysteriously. "And 'things'are saying they've been fighting a lot lately."

I nearly jumped up a little.

Brooke passed us.

She gave me THE nod.

I smiled at her.

That's when the bell rang.

* * *

"Take your books, people." Mister Darcy, our math teacher, instructed us.

With a lot of sighs, we took our books.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mister Darcy yelled.

His voice sounded hoarse from all the smoking.

I had never seen him outside without his cigaret.

Sometimes I even thought his only friends were cigarets.

He was extremely grumpy and never friendly.

But when he saw the freshman entering, his hands filled with roses, his eyes lit up a little.

But it quickly faded away.

"Hurry up!" He mumbled.

The freshman quickly walked to the front of the class and looked around frightened.

He was about to open his mouth when Chase interrupted him.

"I pied my pants!" He copied a high squeeky voice.

Everybody was laughing except for Brooke.

Hell, even I was laughing.

But I quickly stopped when Brooke looked at me.

She raised her eyebrow at Chase.

I nodded in agreement.

The freshman started to blush en cleared his troath.

He began to read his paper out loud.

"Every year, the school buys eighty dozen of roses, to distribute to its students. The money goes out to a good cause, which…"

Again the boy was being interrupted.

"Will you just give us the f#cking roses." Nathan said annoyed.

"Mister Scott!" Darcy yelled.

In a reflex I looked up.

Everybody laughed, when they noticed I had looked up too.

I wanted to smack myself.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You wish you were me." He said cocky.

"Right." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Please continue, son." Darcy said, almost sounding friendly.

The boy nodded.

"I'll just distribute the roses." He whispered. "I will call out your names and then the person, that has been named, will come forward and accept the rose."

Nobody said anything.

This was actually pretty exciting.

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott."

"Felix Tagarro."

"Tim Smith."

"Rachel Gattina."

They all got up to pick up their roses.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Same old, same old.

Every year it's the same names over and over again.

I hated Valentine's day!

"Haley James." the boy yelled.

The whole class suddenly sat up straight.

"Has the world gone mad?" Rachel stated.

"Gee, Thanks, Rachel, I guess that's my thanks for getting you through calculus." Haley answered.

Rachel smiled sarcastically.

Haley accepted the rose and sat down again.

"Who is it from?" I whispered.

"Lucas Scott." The freshman continued.

I blinked a few times.

WhaAat?

"No way, you've got the wrong Scott." Nathan yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at him and stepped forward to receive the rose.

I mean… both of them.

My mouth literally fell open.

"He gets two?" Chase yelled. "And I get none?"

That's 'cause you suck!

I didn't say that out loud, off course.

He would have punched me in the face.

Chase frowned at Brooke.

There was definetely some tension between those two.

"I didn't send any." She excused herself

So… they weren't from her either.

I sat down and studied the cards.

_-Because you're hot. Love R._

R?

Who was that?

I read the other one.

_-From someone you wouldn't expect. Anonymous._

And who was that?!

I wouldn't have expected anyone to send me anything.

"Pssst!" Haley whispered.

"Who is it from?" I asked her.

Haley showed me the card.

_-Every time I score, I do it for you. NS._

Nathan Scott!

That son of a bitch.

Well… maybe not a bitch… Deb was allright.

That son of an asshole!

"Whose are yours from?" she whispered back at me.

I gave her the cards.

She frowned.

"R and Anonymous?" she mumbled. "No idea."

The freshman had ended his list and left the classroom.

"Okay, people, back to math!" Mister Darcy yelled.

Everybody was talking and laughing.

"Who are they from?" Brooke suddenly asked me.

"I don't know." I smiled.

She looked kinda dissapointed.

"Yours?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, though.

"Chase." She said uninterested.

"I cut myself on some of the thorns, though." She laughed. "Maybe that's a sign?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Mister and misses Scott!" Darcy joked, pointing at me and Brooke. "May I?"

Everybody laughed again.

Except for Chase.

He just frowned at me.

But I was pretty much used to that look by now.

Maybe that's a sign?

What did she mean by that?

And I wonder who sent me that rose…

* * *

**Let me know what you think about it! Xxxxxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here I am again :-) ! Loved all of your reviews as always! Enjoy chapter seven. Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Hormones all over the place**

The next day, I went to see Anna.

I had found out where she lived…

Okay, I just asked Haley.

She has access to pretty much everything, because she tutors people.

I knocked on the door and heard some noise.

I quickly brushed through my hair and cleared my throat.

The door opened and I swollowed.

Felix?!

"Scott Number Two!" he laughed. "Brooke lives in the house next to this one, you know?"

I laughed sarcasticly.

"Does Anna live here?" I asked carefully.

His expression changed very sudden.

"What do you want from her?" He yelled in my face.

"I… I just want to talk to her." I stumbled.

"She's not home." He answered.

He was about to slam the door in my face, when someone stopped him.

"Yes, she is." Anna said, while giving her brother an angry look. "Could you just mind your own business, Felix?"

I smirked.

Felix bit his lip and left.

"Let's go for a walk." Anna suggested, while closing the door behind her.

I nodded.

"So, thanks for the rose." I smiled at her.

She blinked a few times.

I stared at her.

"You know… the one you sent me?" I continued.

She smiled embarrased.

"I didn't sent you a rose." She giggled.

I wished I could die.

"You didn't." I repeated.

She was laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry." She tried to stop herself. "You're just so cute."

"Thanks, I guess." I said, still quite embarrassed.

"I actually sent a rose to someone else." She whispered.

I lifted my head.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" I smiled.

"You'll find out soon." She said mysteriously. "I promise you'll be the first to know."

* * *

When I got home, my mom was cooking diner. 

"Lucas, could you come here for a second." She said.

I sat down and crossed my arms.

"There's a small cooking class this weekend, it's in Charlotte, but I'm not sure if I can leave you here by yourself."

I snorted.

"Mom, I'm seventeen. Not seven."

She looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"Just do your thing." I smiled. "Don't let me stand in the way of your happyness."

She nodded.

"Should I let Keith stay over?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I know I can trust you, Luke." She whispered. "I guess I'm just a bit overprotective."

We heard a knock on the backdoor.

"Come in!" My mom yelled.

It was Haley.

"I'll leave you two alone, I've got some work to do at the café." Mom said.

"What's up, bro?" Haley said sarcasticly, giving me a high five.

"You wanna sleep over this weekend?" I asked. "My mom's going to Charlotte."

Haley's eyes widened.

"You're home alone?" She repeated. "For the whole weekend?"

I nodded uninterested.

"Hello!" she yelled. "Party!"

I snorted.

She laughed too.

Obviously she was being sarcastic again, as usual.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey… maybe we should." I said.

Haley raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was just kidding, Luke." She laughed. "We're not Brooke and Nathan, you know?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't throw a party, right?" I kept trying.

"What does your mom think about it?"

"Haley, please!" I yelled. "The whole point is about her not knowing."

Haley flicked me against my forehead.

"Auwch!" I nagged. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you're a dumbass." She stated.

She frowned at me.

"And because I'm an even bigger dumbass for thinking this is a good idea." She continued.

I smiled at her.

"But you're inviting Nathan, all right?" she ordered me.

I shook my head. "Hell no! Are you insane?"

"If you invite him, I'll back you up." She tried to bribe me.

It worked.

"Fine… I'll invite Fabio." I said reluctantly.

Somehow I felt a little jealous.

I had always been the only one Haley hung out with.

But I wasn't anymore.

You know, I would have been happy for her, if she would have liked any other guy but Nathan.

Even Tim!

But Nathan…

That guy was just plain evil and mean.

Haley was so much better than him.

And I still didn't believe that his intentions were for real.

Haley noticed me brooding and wrapped her arms around me.

She sat herself down on my lap.

"He's a good guy, Luke." She whispered. "You should give him a chance."

I groaned.

She looked me right in the eye and smiled.

Suddenly I had this strange urge to kiss her.

I actually had to try really hard not to kiss her.

The sun was shining on her face and she looked so beautiful.

I had never noticed she was so perfect.

What the hell was this?!

I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you need to tutor Nathan? It's three O'clock." I tried to make up an excuse.

She glanced at her watch and jumped up.

"Oh, crap! You're right!" she yelled.

She grabbed her bag and gave me quick hug.

"I'll come by tonight around seven O'clock to talk about the party." She said, while walking out the door.

I burried my head in my hands and then let it drop on the table.

That actually hurt pretty bad...

What the hell was wrong with me?

Brooke? Anna? And now Haley?

Probably the hormones...

But nobody could compare to Brooke.

She was still my dreamgirl.

And at the party, I was going to make my move!

Oh, and by the way...

If Anna hadn't sent me that rose?

Who did?

It wasn't Brooke.

It probably wasn't Haley either... was it?

And then there still was the R-rose.

Did I knew anybody whose name began with an R?

Oh my god!

Yes, I did!

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Next chapter is the party ;-) Xxxxxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the party chapter. Enjoy! Love And Kisses._

* * *

**This night is ours**

****

Haley and I had decided to throw some kind of a classy dance.

Guys had to wear a tuxedo and girls had to wear a classy dress.

Off course we couldn't garantuee all of the girls would be dressed classy, but that was the dresscode.

Haley had taken care of the posters and the music, and I had taken care of the drinks and the snacks.

I was standing behind the door that led to the dining room.

Haley was about to announce me.

It was all really fancy and everybody had dressed up for this party.

I pulled my tux straight one more time and sighed.

For once the spotlight was pointed at me.

* * *

"He's smart!"

"He's dangerous!"

"And he has got nothing to lose!"

"Well… except for his dignity maybe, but let's put it up for LUCAS!"

Haley clapped her hands, encouraging everybody to join her.

I stepped out, wearing my brandnew tuxido.

People started to greet me and thank me for inviting them.

"Haley! How many people did you invite?" I laughed.

"Oh, well, I just made some posters and I guess a lot of people saw them." She smiled.

"You made posters? All by yourself?" I hugged her.

"Actually, I had a little help." She stumbled.

"Really? From who?" I asked curiously.

Haley looked around and nodded in the direction of a blond curly girl.

Peyton?

That was Brooke's best friend.

"I was putting up the posters when Peyton came to me, and when I said they were for a party at your house, she offered to help." She explained. "I think she must have a thing for you."

I snorted.

"Off course she does." I laughed sarcasticly.

Peyton turned around and smiled at me.

I mimed 'thank you' and nodded.

She mimed 'no problem' and winked.

"Do you believe me now?" Haley teased me.

I moaned but couldn't help smiling.

Peyton was hot.

Every guy in school probably liked her.

A couple of years ago I had a huge crush on her.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me!" my thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

I turned around, quite annoyed, to see who had interrupted me.

"Oh… thanks Brooke" I smiled nervously.

She smiled too and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

She looked absolutly stunning!

She was wearing a red strapless dress with golden shoes and golden hoop earrings.

At that exact moment, a slow started to play.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

"What about Chase?" I asked.

"He's running late... besides, it's not against the law to dance with other guys." she smiled.

I nodded and she led me to the dancefloor.

* * *

We had been dancing for quite a while, when Brooke suddenly moved her lips to my ear.

"I've never felt like this before. With anyone. You know, while I was dancing, I mean." Brooke whispered, while wrapping her arms a little tighter around me.

I burried my face in her hair and closed my eyes.

"Have I told you you like beautiful tonight?" I smiled, still closing my eyes.

I felt Brooke laugh.

"No, I haven't. But that's just because you always look beautiful." I said.

She looked up

"It is not possible to be that nice." She laughed.

I put my hands lower on her back and pushed her closer to me.

I heard the song was slowly ending.

I didn't want to let go.

For a moment the world looked perfect and I didn't want to let go of that feeling.

"I could hold you forever." She whispered.

I could feel her skin against my fingers.

That touch gave me shivers down my spine.

She looked up at me again.

Her hazel eyes were tearing up a little.

"How come I feel like we're meant to be?" she smiled.

I choked.

Did she just say that?

Or was I dreaming?

"Maybe because we are." I answered.

I was surprised I had had the guts to answer that.

I bowed my head and touched her nose with my nose.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

I softly carressed her hair.

The song had ended a couple minutes ago and everybody around us was dancing to some kind of disco song.

But we just kept holding on to eachother.

"So what now?" Brooke asked.

I didn't know what to answer.

What now?

There doesn't have to happen anything.

Let's just be together forever!

"We'll just … keep dancing." I whispered, while pulling her closer to me.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breathing.

* * *

Haley was the waitress for the evening.

She walked around, asking people what they wanted to drink.

When she passed this cocky senior who was part of the popular kids, things got out of hand.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, friendly as always.

The guy grabbed her and pulled her on his lap.

"A lapdance would be nice, baby!" he yelled.

"Get off me, you perve!" Haley tried to get out of his grip.

He was clearly drunk.

I saw it happen and was about to storm over there, when someone beat me to it.

Nathan walked up to the guy and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen, you asshole, if you ever touch her again, I swear to God, I'll kill you!" He yelled.

The guy swollowed and blinked a few times.

He looked like he was about to throw up.

"I… I was just playing around." He stumbled frightened.

"Well, just remember this…"

Nathan punched the guy right on the nose and everybody in the room stopped whatever they were doing to see what was going on.

"Never EVER play around with this girl again!" He finished his sentence.

He looked around.

"That counts for all of you!" He pointed into the crowd.

He walked over to the bar and everybody was left in shock.

Haley just stood there with the tray in her hand and stared at the guy who was now lying on the floor, rubbing his nose.

She turned around and walked over to Nathan.

Everybody was still watching her every move.

Nathan was chatting to his friends and saw Haley approaching him from the corner of his eye.

Haley put both of her hands on Nathan's face and looked him right in the eye.

For a moment not a single person in the room said a word.

They all stared at Nathan and Haley.

Haley kissed Nathan.

In front of the whole school. ( well… almost )

After a couple of minutes everybody started to shout and clap their hands.

I was still watching them.

Because of the whole thing, me and Brooke had stopped dancing.

While everybody was still clapping, we looked at eachother.

And we realized nobody would ever clap for us.

If we would ever be together, it would be a scandal.

"Hey, I made it eventually." Someone suddenly interrupted our moment of silence.

Chase wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her.

I scratched my head and felt pretty stupid standing next to the happy couple.

I could feel Brooke's eyes piercing in my back, while I walked towards the bar.

There was a slow song playing, so Chase and Brooke were on the dancefloor. ( livingfloor actually )

Nathan and Haley were dancing too.

I grabbed myself a beer and sat down by the bar.

"Some party, huh?" someone came sitting next to me.

I turned my head.

It was Peyton.

"Indeed." I smiled at her. "How come a pretty girl like you is sitting here all by herself?"

She snorted and looked at me.

"Oh, you're serious." She laughed.

"Yeah, off course I'm serious." I laughed. "I'd think the guys would be all over a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" she asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know." I mumbled. "Popular. Cheerleader. Pretty. "

Peyton stared at her shoes.

"I like to think of myself as a loner." She said.

She sipped from her drink and smiled at me.

"I guess if I say I like being a cheerleader, I'm just another cheerleader." She sighed. "If I say I don't… I'm a lyer."

She drank the rest of her drink ad fundum.

I stared at her big, sad, brown eyes.

She looked up again and put the drink on the bar.

"I think I'm gonna go home." She said.

She got up and grabbed her leather coat.

"Hey, Peyton." I stopped her.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the posters. No other cheerleader would have done that." I smiled.

She smiled too and gave me a nod, before leaving the room.

I sighed and looked around.

Suddenly I felt very lonely.

I felt lonely at my own party.

How pathetic was that?

I decided to go after Peyton.

I ran outside and saw her walking away.

"Peyton, wait!" I yelled, while trying to catch up on her. "Can I walk you home?"

She nodded shyly and put her hands in her pockets.

"Normally I'd say no, because I'm a loner." She smiled. "But you seem like a loner too."

I wrapped my arm around her and laughed.

"Well, now we can be loners together…"

* * *

** I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Review please! It motivates me! Xxxxxx. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews! So, in this chapter we'll meet Slut, I mean Rachel :-p Enjoy! Love And Kisses._

* * *

**Redheads have more fun**

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache.

I went downstairs to grab a glass of water.

When I came back, I nearly dropped my glass on the floor.

There was a girl lying in my bed!

She turned around and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi, Lucas." She mubled.

She had a goofy smile on her face.

"Peyton?" I asked.

"So, you remember my name." She smiled.

"Did we…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

She quickly sat up straight and pulled her shirt straight.

"God, no!" she laughed. "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head and tried to think about what happened last night.

"You said I could sleep here, because otherwise, I'd be home alone. You offered to sleep on the floor, but I told you not to be stupid." She explained.

I nodded slowly.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

I had a backdoor that led to my room, which was very handy sometimes, but right now, very inconvenient…

I ran towards the door, but I was too late.

Someone opened it.

It was Haley.

She just stood there.

Watching me and Peyton, while frowning.

"It's not what it looks like." I tried to explain myself.

"Right." Haley laughed. "It's none of my business anyway."

"No, it's true. I just crashed here." Peyton said, while rubbing her eyes again. "My name is Peyton, by the way."

"Yeah, I know." Haley nodded. "I think pretty much everybody knows that."

Peyton groaned and fell down on the bed again.

"But I'm a loner." She whined.

Haley snorted.

Peyton sat up again and frowned at her.

"Sorry." She whispered. "But you're everything BUT a loner."

"Oh God!" I suddenly yelled. "We're late for school!"

Haley glanced her watch and jumped up.

"Move it, people!" she yelled.

Peyton started to laugh.

"She's kind of a nerd." I explained.

Peyton nodded and got up.

* * *

Peyton had already gone to class with Peyton. 

I think the two of them could become friends.

Weird thought, though.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going, blondie?" someone asked.

"Ehm, to class." I answered, while pulling my arm back.

"Are you dating P. Sawyer?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What? No!" I laughed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Lucas Scott." the redhead smiled at me. "AKA Scott Number 2."

"Rachel, right?" I frowned.

"Rachel Gatina." She confirmed.

She was wearing amazingly tight jeans, a red top and black high heels.

She was pretty much known as the school's slut.

I turned around and walked towards my class.

She followed me and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna get out of here?" she winked at me.

"You mean like skip class?" I stumbled.

"Exactly." She laughed. "You know what they say! Redheads have more fun."

I frowned.

"I think its bl…"

"Whatever!" she interrupted me. "Let's go!"

She walked away from the schoolbuildings and turned around to nod at me.

"Coming?" she smirked.

I didn't know what to do.

If I didn't go, she'd think I was some kind of a wus.

But if I did…

Well I couldn't find anything negative about it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, while following her.

She smirked again and took my hand.

"You'll see." She whispered.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her. 

We had been walking for a while now, and she still hadn't told me where we were going.

Suddenly she stopped.

I looked around.

The sematary.

"Well, if this is your idea of fun…" I laughed.

She ignored me and entered the sematary.

"Rachel, where are you going?" I asked.

Once again I followed her.

She stopped and sat down in front of a grave.

'Raul Gatina.' It said.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Your dad?" I asked.

She nodded and put her hand on the stone.

"He died two years ago. I come here every day. That way, I can show him I'm not a loser." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Off course you're not a loser."

I squated down and stared at her.

Her eyes were tearing up.

"Back then, I was someone very different, Lucas." She sighed. "My dad wouldn't even look at me. He was ashamed of me."

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. It was the way I looked." She explained.

She took a picture out of her bag and showed it to me.

On the picture, there was a chubby girl, stepping into a pool.

"I don't understand." I mumbled.

She turned the picture around.

It said 'Rachel Gatina'.

"It's you." I whispered.

She nodded.

"I've had plastic churgery." She sighed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"I don't know…" she confessed. "I guess, because I needed to tell somebody."

Suddenly I remembered the roses that were sent to me.

R and Anonymous.

I decided not to ask her about it.

I just wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"You're not the person everyone thinks you are." I said.

"Thanks." She whispered.

* * *

When me and Rachel got back to school, the break had just begun. 

"So, I'll see you around." I said.

I was about to turn around, when Rachel pulled me closer and gave me a long kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the talk." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and walked away.

As I was walking away, I noticed Brooke was staring at us.

She frowned at me and quickly turned around again.

Rachel walked over to Brooke and some other cheerleaders.

"You and Scott Number 2?" Bevin asked.

Rachel nodded and laughed. "Yeah, we've spent some time together."

She glanced at Brooke and smirked.

Brooke smiled reluctantly.

"He's single, right?" Rachel asked, while looking at Brooke.

"I think so." Some cheerleader answered.

Nobody except Brooke got what Rachel was doing.

They had been rivals since day one, and somehow, Rachel had found out Brooke liked Lucas.

"I thought he was dating Sawyer." Rachel whispered.

"Peyton?" Brooke suddenly yelled.

"Yeah." Rachel smirked. "They arrived together this morning. And I saw them leaving his house together, so I suppose she spend the night there."

Brooke remembered that at the party, the night before, they had left together.

Rachel had a huge smirk on her face.

The bell rang.

"Maybe you should just ask her." Rachel whispered in her ear. "Or not… I mean, what do you care, right? You're with Chase."

Brooke bit her lip.

Rachel winked at her and walked to class.

Peyton and Lucas?

Rachel and Lucas?

Brooke was totally confused…

She didn't know what or who to believe anymore.

Maybe she should just ask Lucas himself...

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review plz :-) I LOVE reviews! Xxxxxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm back! Better late than never, I guess! Enjoy! Love And Kisses!_

**Pre-Prom-Party**

When I arrived at school, I noticed some chaos.

I walked over to Haley and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You'll never guess what's going on…" she mumbled.

I looked around.

Girls were running around, screaming something like : 'did you get one?'

I looked at Haley questioningly and she pointed at a group of people.

Brooke, Nathan, Rachel and Chase were giving away invitations to something.

Nathan walked over to Haley and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Haley giggled and smiled at him.

He gave her an invitation and winked before walking back to his 'clique'.

I took the paper from her, while mumbling : "So, you guys are like couple now?"

She sighed and hit me on the shoulder.

'Pre-Prom-Pary' the invitation said.

I snorted and shook my head.

"Any excuse for a party." I looked at Haley and cleared my throat. "So… am I invited?"

Haley started to laugh.

"No." she smiled. "Only cool people are."

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and found myself face to face with Rachel.

She put the invitation in my hand and winked at me.

"You heard Ashley… only cool people." She whispered.

She walked away and brushed her hand through her hair.

Brooke was standing a little further and frowned at me.

What did I do?

Except accepting an offer.

"What a bitch." Haley said.

I was shook back into reality and turned around.

"What? Why?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I don't know, Lleyton." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, right." I laughed. "Sorry, Ashley."

She punched me on the shoulder again and pulled me towards the school building.

* * *

Haley went to sit next to her boyfriend in English class.

God, that word!

Boyfriend…

"Hello, boyfriend." She smiled at him.

She wanted to say it the whole time.

Nathan kissed her and smiled back.

"So, this party…" she asked. "What's it like?"

Nathan came closer and started to whisper because class had just begun.

"It's gonna be awesome!" he laughed excitedly. "Booze, tunes, cool people and a pool!"

She smiled reluctantly and mumbled a quiet 'awesome'.

Haley wasn't familiar with the parties they usualy threw.

She tried to seem all 'I know what you mean', but she really didn't…

"Most importantly… we'll have some alone time together." Nathan whispered in her ear.

He backed up again and winked at her.

Haley stared at her desk and started to freak out.

Alone time…

Did that mean they'd have to….

Well, they'd have to what?

Nathan had had millions of girlfriends.

And Haley?

None!

Did he knew she had no experience?

She out her pencil in her mouth and stared at Nathan from the corner of her eye.

He was busy droodling on his papers.

* * *

Peyton ran up to Brooke.

"Crisis!" she yelled.

Brooke laughed and pulled her jacket straight. "Spill out!'

Peyton took a deep breath and scratched her nose.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well?" she smiled.

"You know the rose I got." She stumbled.

"You got a rose?" Brooke yelled. "How romantic!"

"Davis!" Peyton yelled back at her.

Brooke's mouth fell open.

"Davis, huh?" she laughed. "This has got to be serious."

"I mean on Valentine's Day!" Peyton whispered.

She looked around, checking if nobody was eardropping.

Brooke put her mouth into an 'O'-shape and nodded.

"Do you know who it's from?" she smiled.

Brooke loved gossip!

It was so exciting and fun!

And the really fun part was telling everybody else about it.

Although she wouldn't do that to Peyton.

Well… depends on what it is.

Peyton nodded.

She looked as if she was going to burst out in tears any moment now.

"Honey…" Brooke comforted her.

She put her arm around her and rubbed her back.

"He can't be that bad." She smiled.

"She…" Peyton corrected her.

It took Brooke a few seconds to understand what Peyton was saying.

"Wh…" she tried to speak.

Peyton nodded and bit her lip.

"Anna Tagarro." She whispered.

Brooke put her hands on her cheeks and her mouth fell open.

"Tagarro…" she repeated. "Felix's sister?"

they both stared at eachother with their mouths open.

"Oh my God!" they said in unison.

"I like Lucas." Brooke suddenly said.

She put her hand on her mouth and started to giggle.

"What?" Peyton laughed. "But you're with Chase."

"I know…" Brooke whispered, while laughing.

Peyton laughed too.

"What is becoming of this world?" she joked. "Why did you just tell me that?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured you were in shock already… a crisis less or more wouldn't make much of a difference."

Peyton pushed Brooke and laughed again.

"B. Davis, you are crazy…" she shook her head.

"Crazy in love..." she whispered.

* * *

**More romance in the next chapter, I promise! What did you think? The more reviews, the sooner I update! Xxxxxxxxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you SO much for the reviews! They always make me smile, even when I don't feel like smiling… Here's chapter eleven! Enjoy! Love And Kisses. By the way, just so you know, the parts written with 'I' is Lucas.  
_

* * *

**I'll follow you into the dark**

I was standing in front of the mirror with my hands crossed.

I was going to meet Haley inside at the party.

She was going with Nathan.

Surprise…

I sighed and walked up to the roof.

Me and Haley had built a small golf court there.

It had been a while since we played there.

I remembered there was a hole in the wall, hidden behind a loose brick, where we used to put our wishes, written on little notes.

The hole contained a small box.

It had 'Laley forever' written on it.

I smiled and opened the box.

We had written some stupid things on those notes.

But one of those things caught my eye…

On one of my notes I wrote :

'I'll never change. It'll always be just the two of us. Me and Haley. Laley forever.'

Tears were filling my eyes.

I blinked a few times, trying to chase them away.

Things had changed lately.

I changed.

Haley changed.

We were still friends… but not like we used to be.

Forever suddenly seemed a lot shorter.

I closed the box and went back downstairs.

Holding on to the past is wrong.

But forgetting it… is worse.

* * *

Haley was wearing a golden top and a black skirt. 

Nathan was going to pick her up at eight, but he was already ten minutes late.

She walked around the room and played with the ring on her pinky finger.

Her eye spotted a picture of her and Lucas on her desk.

'Laley forever' was written underneath it.

Haley laughed at the thought that people used to ask if they were a couple, because they wrote 'Laley forever' everywhere.

She took a pen and a piece of paper and smiled at the idea that popped into ther head.

'Naley forever', she wrote.

She sat down on her bed and started talking to herself.

"Are you guys a couple?"

"Yes, we are…" she whispered.

The bell rang and Haley walked up to the door.

She just couldn't stop smiling…

* * *

Chase and Brooke were lying on her bed. 

"So, because of MY freethrow, we won the game." He rambled.

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound.

She was used to him talking about nothing else but basketball.

"Everybody was screaming my name and the guys were all so proud of me." Chase continued.

Brooke nodded and smiled.

She was wondering if Lucas would be at the party.

Chase looked at his watch and jumped up.

"We should go! It's already eight thirty."

"Eh, you go. I don't feel so good, but I'll catch up with you later." She lied.

She just didn't wanna have to listen to him whine anymore.

"Okay. See you there." He smiled, while giving her a quick kiss.

Brooke sighed after he had left her room.

She was expecting him to beg her to come with him because he couldn't survive a minute without her.

But instead he seemed glad…

He never said anything nice to her. He only talked about himself!

Brooke put on her purple dress and brushed her hair into a ponytail.

She usually never wore her hair like that, but this time she did… because she knew Chase hated her hair like that.

She smirked and grabbed her purse.

"Lucas, here I come." She whispered.

* * *

When I arrived at Rachel's house, where the party was, I heard loud music coming from inside and saw some empty cups scattered over the lawn. 

I sighed and sat myself down in the grass.

I really wasn't in the mood for this.

Why did I bother anyway?

The only girl I would dress up for, was with someone else.

Right on cue, I felt someone sitting down next to me.

"Not in a partymood either, huh?" Brooke smiled.

She wore her hair up in a beautiful ponytail and her purple dress matched perfectly with her dark eyeshadow.

She looked amazing…as always.

She pulled a bottle out of her purse and opened it.

The smell of alcohol filled the air.

I smirked.

"You know, normal girls put make-up or perfume in their purses."

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I need alcohol to please the guys." She whispered.

I pulled away my shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "You don't need anything to please guys, believe me."

She snorted and drank from her bottle, while mumbling a quiet 'sure'.

"Brooke… just one look at you pleases a guy." I whispered.

She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows.

"That adorable little birthmark on your right cheek which makes your face look even more perfect. Your cute dimpled cheeks which make your face look soft and beautiful. Your sexy smile which allows you to ask anything from any guy and he'll do it right away. Your mysterious eyes make someone want to know everything about you. Your perfect hair that seems red in the sun and purple from a far distance, but is actually brown when you look at it very close. Your beautiful hoarse voice which I could listen to forever. Any guy would be crazy not to fall in love with you from the very first moment he sees you."

She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

She put her beautiful hands on my face and I could feel her eyelashes tickle my face.

I put my hands around her waist and for one minute… my mind was completely empty.

We heard footsteps coming closer and suddenly Brooke pulled away.

"Chase?" she whispered.

Her voice was filled with guilt ant surprise.

I was afraid to look up.

I heard the footsteps dissapear again.

I turned my head and saw Chase walking towards the party, while throwing a glass bottle into pieces on the ground.

Brooke looked me in the eye and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"It was worth it." She smiled and kissed me again.

This time my eyes were whide open and my mind was filled with thoughts.

I was a dead man… but at least, I'd die as a happy man.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please let me know what you think and give tips! Xxxxxx.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, guys, I am terribly sorry! I know I have been gone for ages, but school has kept me terribly busy ! I passed though … so that's a good thing! And now I've got so much time to write! And I'm sure gonna use it! Enjoy! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Party Poopers **

Brooke ran inside the house, trying to catch up with Chase but stopped immediately when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"I guess good news travels fast…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly Peyton grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a deserted room.

"Brooke Davis! Hello?" she yelled.

Brooke giggled at Peyton's face and tried to be serious.

Peyton sighed.

"You're Brooke Davis. You're Chase's girlfriend. You're captain of the cheerleading squad. Well… you were all those things. Right now you're just Brooke The Slut Who Kissed A Geek."

"He's not a geek." Brooke defended him.

Peyton sighed dramatically.

"Look, Peyton, I think I love him…" Brooke whispered.

"Oh, please!" Peyton interrupted her loudly. "You don't KNOW him! By the smell of you breath I can tell you've had too much to drink, so you're just rambling."

Brooke slowly shook her head and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Just pull it together, Brooke. Remember… the show must go on. So go and make up with Chase and forget about the loser."

Peyton frowned at her own words.

She was being harsh.

Hars but clear.

She knew Brooke wasn't ready to give up her perfect reputation for some guy.

She was only helping her…

Brooke cleared her throat.

She got up, pulled her dress straight and rubbed the upcoming tears from her eyes.

After she had looked at Peyton one more time, or actually looked through Peyton, she walked out of the room.

Peyton looked at the ground.

An awful feeling filled her body and her bones.

_I did the right thing_, she kept telling herself, but somehow, she knew she was lying to herself.

Chase was an ass and Lucas was probably one of the nicest guys in the universe.

She looked around the room and saw some pictures of Rachel, Nathan and the rest of the gang hanging on the wall.

She smiled at the thought of Nathan and Haley being together.

Then it really hit her.

She had made the wrong choice… or she had forced Brooke to make the wrong choice.

She ran out of the room and saw Brooke walking up to Chase.

Too late...

* * *

Brooke tapped him on the shoulder.

Chase turned around and looked at her without any emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, it's you." He said a little too loud, because people turned around to stare at her again.

"Can we talk?" she whispered.

"Sure! Talk!" Chase yelled.

He was clearly drunk. He sounded blurry and he couldn't pronounce some of the words properly.

"Somewhere else, please?" she almost begged him.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're done." He hissed. "I can have any girl I want. In fact, name her, and I've probably had her already. Or did you really think I was faithful to you? You think I'd have enough with one girl? You think I need you, Brooke Davis? Well, you couldn't be more wrong! You're nothing to me but an accessory! "

Brooke swallowed loudly to chase away her tears.

Chase… how ironic…

Chase noticed it and stopped in the middle of his speech to look at her.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She was so beautiful and right now she looked so innocent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, while crying softly.

Chase continued to stare at her. For a moment he forgot everyone around them. His friends. All of the girls that wanted to be in Brooke's place. All of the guys that were ready to comfort her after he broke up with her. He only saw her.

"I know." He answered with a hoarse voice.

He pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. He couldn't help himself. He loved the girl.

"You've had too much to drink and that asshole just took advantage of you. But don't worry, honey. We'll take care of him… Don't you worry."

Brooke's eyed whidened.

What did he mean?

Take care of him?

Should she defend him and tell Chase that **she** kissed **him**?

She just kept her mouth shut and closed her eyes.

Why look for trouble? Trouble will find you anyway.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were inside dancing to a slow song.

"This is weird." Haley whispered.

"What?" Nathan smiled.

"You know… us." She answered, while looking straight at him.

Nathan pulled her closer to him and Haley burried her head in his chest.

"I think it's perfect." He whispered.

Suddenly a strong hand pulled Nathan away from Haley.

"Hey, what the…"

"Let's go, now! We've got some business to do." Felix yelled.

Haley stood next to them with her mouth open.

"Business?" she repeated.

Nathan bit his lip and frowned at Haley.

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes." He doged the question. "Wait for me, okay?"

Haley nodded and watch him and Felix walked outside.

A little later she noticed Chase and Tim walk outside too.

What was going on?

She went to sit down at the bar, right in front of the window, so she could see what was going on.

Peyton came to sit next to her and started talking to her.

She totally forgot about Nathan and the gang, it was probably something lame anyway.

* * *

I was still sitting down in the grass.

Brooke had left her bottle, so I was drinking it now.

I saw Chase and his posse approach me and I started to laugh.

"Well, well… it took you longer than I thought." I dared him.

I was surprised when I saw Nathan too.

"How's Haley?" I asked. "She still hasn't realised you're an asshole, has she?"

He frowned at me, but I could see the guilt filling his body.

"You brought this on yourself, Scott2. Get up." Chase said calmly.

I got up, or at least I tried, and I threw the bottle into the bushes.

"Bring it on!" I yelled, totally wasted.

"You know, he's not worth it." Chase whispered. "But I really don't care about that, I just wanna see him get hurt."

He nodded at me again, telling Nathan to come forward, but he didn't.

Chase turned around and stared at Nathan.

"Do it!" he yelled.

Nathan stared at me and didn't move.

"What's wrong Scott? So you've got the guts to screw over an amazing girl, but you don't have the guts to punch me? Are you scared she won't love you anymore after you've punshed me? Well, I'll tell you something… she won't love you anymore anyway, because I'll tell her what you and your little friends are doing behind her back. And how getting close to her was all just to get control over me… yeah, she'll like that, don't you think?"

I'm dumbass, I know... Why the hell did I push him? He wanted to spare me... I just hated the guy so much!

Out of nowhere, Nathan stepped forward and punched me in the face.

The other guys joined him and basically, they beat the living crap out of me.

After they had finished, they went back to the party.

Oh right, Felix spit on me once more, while telling me to leave his sister alone.

Fantastic, I must say…

* * *

I was lying there for a few minutes when Peyton caming running towards me.

"God, Lucas, what happened?"

I snorted.

"You're kidding, right?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Let's get you home."

"Lucas?!" I heard someone else yell.

Haley came running too.

"Who did this to you?" she cried.

Peyton glanced at me and I swallowed.

"A couple of drunks just wanted to kick someone's ass. I didn't know them."

Haley hugged me, but I pulled away.

"You should go, Nathan's waiting."

I could see a shadow standing in the doorway and I was sure it was him.

Haley nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Take good care of him." She said to Peyton.

Peyton nodded and grabbed my arm.

"I guess the loners meet again." She smiled.

I didn't say anything.

I wondered why I hadn't told Haley the truth. She deserved to know.

And I was gonna make sure she would find out…

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait ;-) more drama coming up! As usual ;-) Xxxxxxxxxx.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Here I am again! This is kind of a tiny chapter. But it leads on to bigger things. But something big happens in this chapter as well and I'm pretty sure you guys will know who's to blame and who framed Lucas ( you'll understand it after you read the story ). Enjoy! Love And Kisses.  
_

**It wasn't me**

I was sitting in my room with a picture of me and Haley in my hand.

"God, I look good in that picture!" I heard Haley yell, while she walked into my room. "I have no idea who the creep next to me is, though."

She sat down next to me on the bed and brushed her hand through my hair.

"How's your face?" she smiled.

"Better." I lied. "I just hope those drunks didn't attack anyone else."

Haley nodded and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't Chase who did this to you?" she whispered. "I Mean… I heard about the whole kissing debacle, so…"

"Hales, please, would I lie to you?" I interrupted her.

She started smiling again.

"No, I guess not." She laughed. "I just don't trust that guy, you know?"

I nodded and wondered whether or not I should tell her about Nathan.

If you know someone you love is getting screwed over, you're supposed to tell her, right?

But what if you know the truth will hurt as hell…

She got up and pulled me off the bed.

"We need to get to school, Broody." She yelled.

I got up and put my arm around her.

"We'll get through it together, Hales. Through all of it."

She frowned at me, but nodded.

* * *

When we arrived at school, I noticed Peyton staring at us.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple." Haley laughed.

I stared at her and lifted my eyebrows.

"Me and Peyton?" I laughed.

"Peyton and I." She coughed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her.

She stopped laughing when she noticed Nathan standing next to Chase and the rest of them.

"I wish he would stop hanging out with them." She sighed.

I stared at the floor and sighed as well.

I was about to tell her everything.

About how Nathan was using her and what a jackass he was.

About how her first boyfriend was actually a fraud.

And about how her best friend had lied to her about it the entire time.

But suddenly the principal stood in front of me.

"Lucas Eugene Scott?" he asked calmly.

Everybody around us was staring at me and I could hear Haley breathing loudly right next to me.

"Yes…" I whispered.

Would he know about the kiss?

Oh, God, that was probably my stupidest thought ever.

But what else could I have done wrong?

"Come with me to my office, please." He more commanded then asked.

I followed him and looked over my shoulder at Haley.

"What did you do?" she mimed.

"I don't know…" I mimed back.

We passed Chase and he and his friends were clearly laughing at me.

I frowned at them and felt my head turning red.

* * *

The principal pointed at a chair in front of his desk and we both sat down.

"Lucas. I think you know why you're here, don't you?" he asked.

I shook my head and frowned.

He sighed and crossed his arms.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and I didn't know where to look.

I was hoping for him to say something.

He was probably waiting for my confession but I seriously had no idea what to confess.

"The wall?"

I frowned at him again and shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't kn…"

"Come with me." He interrupted me, while standing up.

He led me to the back of the school building and pointed at the wall.

My mouth literally fell open at the sight of it.

"Fuck you, Chase! Brooke is mine! – Lucas Scott rulez!" was written in blue graffiti all over the wall.

"But I didn't… I would never… "

"Look, mister Scott, the students who reported this crime told me about everything that has happened the past few days and I know you want to make a statement, but this isn't the way… "

"They tricked me!" I yelled. "I didn't do this, I swear! They just made it look like I did it!"

I stared at the principal, but he didn't move an inch.

"Who reported this to you?" I asked calmly.

"I was asked not to name anyone." He answered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please! Off course they asked you that, because they probably did it themselves!"

"Mister Scott!" he yelled. "Please don't make this any worse then it already is! You're talking to a superior here!"

I mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and cleared my throat.

"Now, because I have no proof, I will keep your punishment very light… "

"Punishment? But I didn't even do it!"

The principal ignored me and continued.

"If you are willing to tell me who your partners were, it may be even lighter… "

I sighed.

"But I'm telling you I didn't…" I suddenly stopped and smirked. "Okay, yeah, you're right, I did it."

The principal's eyes whidened.

I just smirked.

"And my partner was my _brother_, Nathan Scott." I smirked even more.

He nodded sattisfied and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, son. That's all I needed to hear."

I smiled and nodded.

"From now on, the two of you will be cleaning the gym after school hours for three months... to begin with."

I swallowed loudly.

"What?! You call that light?!"

He gave me angry look and bit his lip.

"Sorry." I mumbled again.

This is going to be a blast…

Me and my brilliant ideas!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Talk to me :) Xxxxxx.**


	14. chapter 14

_Hey! I'm back! I hope you're all still reading my story, cuz I know I kept you waiting for a long time. But if you review, I'll write the next one REALLY fast! Promise! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**A lot of lying and crying**

I reluctantly entered the gym, grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. A loud sigh escaped from my mouth. _Just three more months..._ I thought to myself. That thought actually really wasn't that comforting.

I looked up when I heard the door slam loudly.

"This cannot be happening!" Nathan yelled in my direction.

I couldn't help but smile but cleared my troath to sound determined.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled, this time right in my face.

I laughed. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is from with you?! I mean, what are you, five years old?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan smirked.

I snorted and shook my head.

"Let's just get this over with." I whispered, while handing him a broom.

Nathan threw the broom on the ground and walked over to the door.

"I'll tell that idiot of a principal where he can stick his broom." he mumbled.

"You know, if you're gonna be a tough guy, he could suspend you from all curricular activities. And I wonder what yours is... something involving a hoop, right?" I smiled.

He stopped at the door and sighed.

"If you talk to me, you're dead." he frowned, while turning around.

I laughed. "You're quite a catch, Scott. Haley is such a lucky girl."

He looked up from his swooping and bit his lip.

"Me and Haley are none of your business." he hissed.

"I believe it's Haley and I, you idiot, and Haley is my best friend. So I kinda think it is my business."

"Well, dummy, I think it would be best for all of us if you just wouldn't think at all. Cuz clearly, you need to know your place."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"My place?" I asked daringly.

"Yeah, your place... don't you get it? I'm better than you. And that counts for everyting. I'm better at basketball, I'm richer, I'm much more goodlooking and, I'm better with Haley." he stated.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled.

In the remaining time, we didn't talk to eachother anymore.

* * *

I left the gym and noticed Brooke still being in school.

She walked up to me and I smiled.

She had a sad look on her face.

"Hi." she smiled reluctantly.

I gave her a nod.

"Would you walk me to my car, I need to talk to you."

I followed her as she started to walk faster.

"You need to understand, Lucas, I'm with Chase." she explained. "I love him. He's my boyfriend. I told him you kisse... I told him we kissed, and he forgave me. So, you see, he really loves me."

She looked me in the eye and raised her eyebrows.

We had reached her car, so she started searching for her carkeys.

"Would you please say something?" she asked after about five minutes of silence.

"What do you want me to say, Brooke? That I'm fine with that? That I'll leave you alone? Well, fine, good luck with everything and have fun with Chase." I yelled.

She nervously played with her keys and tried to look anywhere but in my direction.

"I love you." I whispered.

She sobbed and stared at the sky.

"Shut up, Lucas. I'm in love with Chase, not with you." she cried.

"I know that's a lie and so do you!" I yelled.

Tears were running down her cheek as she got in her car.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Please, don't make this any harder on me than it already is." she practically begged me.

She drove away and left me standing there like an idiot.

I knew she loved me. I knew she knew it too. But what could I do?

Suddenly Haley walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "I've been sitting here for like an hour, waiting for you."

I shrugged. "Brooke needed to talk to me."

Tears were burning in my eyes.

"Oh... " she sighed. "I'm sorry, Luke."

She hugged me.

Nathan came over to us. Apparently he had stayed in the gym until now.

"Oh, hey!" Haley smiled.

She let go of me and again I felt like an idiot.

A second choice.

"Oh, Hales, I, uh, I can't come over tonight." he stuttered.

Hales?

Only I got to call her Hales.

Haley pouted. "But you said you... "

"I know what I said." he interrupted her. "But there has been a change of plans and I'm busy."

She frowned.

Nathan noticed the look on her face and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry, but something came up."

"What came up?" she asked.

He bit his lip and stared at me.

I immediately understood.

He was such an ass.

"My mom... she asked me to clean up my room."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, she got really mad and everything... "

Haley nodded, but you could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"Fine." she mumbled and turned around.

Nathan seemed really sad, but I couldn't help but smirk.

He noticed and pointed his finger at me.

"You'll pay for your little prank, asshole."

I nodded friendly and ran up to Haley.

She was walking really fast.

I noticed her sobbing a little.

"He's hiding something, Luke. " she cried.

I didn't know what to say.

She looked at me.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" she asked.

Her big brown eyes were filled with tears and the sight reminded me a lot of Bambi.

"No..." I lied. "But it's probably nothing."

"You think?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah." I smiled, while wrapping my arm around her. "It'll be alright."

"Of course." she whispered to comfort herself.

I felt terrible but I had to keep smiling.

It was for her own good that she didn't know the truth.

Or at least I thought it was...

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I REALLY hope you review! Pretty please? I WILL write faster if you review! Xxxxxx.**


	15. Chapter 15

_I've got to warn you : this chapter is REALLY sad… I almost cried while writing it, but I have to admit I'm pretty proud of it and I REALLY hope you like it! Love And Kisses._

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

I was walking home when I saw a limo driving through my street.

A limo?

In my street?

I hid in the bushes and started dialing Haley's number.

"Luke, what's up?" she answered her phone.

"Haley!" I whispered. "Meet me at the second bushes in my street."

I heard her laughing on the other side of the line.

"Hales! I'm serious!" I hissed.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." She answered, still laughing in between words.

I hung up and sighed.

The limo pulled up next to my house.

I could see Chase and Nathan coming out of it, their hands filled with graffiti spraycans.

"Look, Nate, he can not get away with this, do you understand?" Chase yelled at Nathan.

Obviously they were having a disagreement.

"I need you with this! Tim and Felix are two idiots, but you, you're my best friend, you're my man." He kept yelling, but friendlier this time. "Don't let me down."

Nathan shook his head.

"If Haley finds out about this…"

"Will you shut up about that little bitch!" Chase yelled.

"No, you shut the fuck up, Chase!" Nathan yelled back at him. "The reason you hate Lucas so much, is because you're jealous! You're jealous of him because Brooke likes him better!"

Chase's fist suddenly flew through the air, striking Nathan right on his jaw.

I was sitting in the bushes and couldn't help but laugh at this sight.

"What was that?" Chase asked, stopping Nathan from hitting him in the face.

Apparently I was laughing a little too loud…

I was about to make a run for it, when Chase ( with strong force, I might add ) grabbed me by my collar and planted yet another fist in my face.

"God!" I yelled, while rubbing my nose. "What is it with you and your fist?! You know, there are these odd things called WORDS!"

"In my experience, hitting is more convincing." he stated.

I tried to get up and Nathan pushed me back down into the bushes.

"What did you hear?" he screamed in my ear.

I considered throwing in a 'what didn't I hear', but concluded that my smart mouth would only resolve into getting myself another punch.

"I…"

I was about to beg for mercy, when a tiny shadow made all three of us look in the other direction.

* * *

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Haley asked. 

She noticed mine and his bleeding nose.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Hales, I… " Nathan began to explain.

She raised her index vinger to silence him and looked around.

Graffiti spraycans were lying on the ground and Chase had a huge smirk on his face.

"Was_ this _the thing you had to do? Was _this_ the reason you couldn't come over tonight?" She whispered. "I bet it was much more important to beat up my best friend and to spray his house with graffiti than to spend time with me."

Nathan wanted to interrupt her, but she didn't let him.

"And I guess now we know who framed Lucas, don't we? What could you possibly have against him?"

"No, Haley, none of this was my idea! I just did it because Chase needed my help!" Nathan yelled.

"Oooh, ok, well, all is forgiven then! Cuz not only are you the biggest asshole I have ever met, no, you're a pathetic hanger-on as well!" she yelled back at him.

"Please don't be mad, Hales. I… I love you. " He whispered.

My eyes widened.

What did he just say?!

This annoying feeling of guilt came over me.

Should I defend him? He had after all been defending Haley and he didn't want to go through with the graffiti thing because he loved her.

My mouth opened as if it was forcing me to say something to defend him.

I quickly shut it.

He was a bad guy and Haley would be better off without him.

Haley stared at Nathan with the coldest eyes I had ever seen.

His words didn't seem to affect her the slightest bit.

"I'm not mad. I'm not sad, hurt nor dissapointed. Because from now on you mean nothing to me. You do not exist to me. I wouldn't even care if you would die right here, right now! I wish I had never met you! And I sure as hell do NOT love you!" she yelled.

My mouth fell open.

Ouch…

She turned around and walked away.

She didn't even run, she just walked slowly as if nothing had happened.

I stood up and looked at Nathan once more, before going after Haley.

I don't think you can ever really understand the expression of a broken man until you see one.

Nathan was a broken man.

His face didn't show any emotion.

He just seemed… empty.

* * *

I caught up with Haley just around the corner and put my arm around her. 

After forcing myself not to ask her if she was OK, I stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

She started crying with her head burried in my chest.

We stood there for about five minutes, but it seemed an eternity.

She looked me in the eye and sobbed.

"Did you know about all of this?"

I hesitated a little.

"Yes… " She raised her eyebrows and let go of me. "… I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" Haley laughed sarcastically. "By not telling me the guy I love is the assiest ass on the planet?"

I took a deep breath.

"You… love him?"

Haley stared at her feet.

"I wish I didn't… and I try so hard not to… "

"But you do." I finished her sentence.

She looked up at me and nodded shyly.

I pulled her into a hug again and sighed while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Are you sure it's over… I mean, you could always give him another shot, Hales. He loves you." I defended him.

"It's over." She whispered. "For good."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and feel free to give tips! Xxxxxx.**


End file.
